Nabokov Vladimir
thumb|Vladimir Nabokov Vladimir Vladimirovič Nabokov in russo Владимир Владимирович Набоков pronunciato nʌ'bokəf (Pietroburgo, 23 aprile 1899 – Montreux, 2 luglio 1977) è stato uno scrittore russo naturalizzato statunitense 1. Scrisse il suo primo libro in russo, ma fu con i suoi romanzi in inglese che raggiunse la notorietà. L'opera più conosciuta di Nabokov è sicuramente il romanzo Lolita del 1955, spesso citato come uno dei più importanti testi narrativi del XX secolo (e da cui il regista Stanley Kubrick trasse l'omonimo film), seguito nello stesso anno da un altro romanzo scritto in lingua inglese: Pale Fire (Fuoco pallido). Compose altri scritti di argomento totalmente diverso, come alcuni contributi sull'entomologia e sul gioco degli scacchi. Bio-bibliografia thumb|right|la casa di Nabokov Figlio di Vladimir Dmitrievič Nabokov, noto politico che finì assassinato, e Elena Ivanovna Rukavišnikova, nacque da una nobile famiglia russa a San Pietroburgo, dove trascorse l'infanzia e la giovinezza in una casa che ora ospita il un museo dedicato allo scrittore. Poiché in famiglia si parlava correntemente sia il russo sia l'inglese sia il francese, fin dalla sua più tenera età Nabokov fu in grado di comprendere e parlare queste lingue, come narra nella sua autobiografia Speaks, memory (Parla, ricordo). I Nabokov lasciarono la Russia dopo la rivoluzione del 1917 per recarsi in una tenuta di alcuni amici in Crimea, dove rimasero per un anno e mezzo. A seguito della disfatta dell'Armata bianca in Crimea, abbandonarono definitivamente la Russia e si trasferirono in Occidente, in Gran Bretagna. Nel 1922 completò gli studi di slavo e di lingue romanze al Trinity College di Cambridge. Si trasferì quindi a Berlino dove il padre venne assassinato il 28 di marzo e poi a Parigi, acquistando una sempre maggiore notorietà nell'ambiente dei russi emigrati, grazie ai suoi primi scritti in russo, pubblicati sotto lo pseudonimo di Sirin. Nel 1925 sposò Vera Slonim dalla quale, nel 1934 ebbe un bambino di nome Dmitrij. Nabokov soffriva di sinestesia, disturbo del quale egli descrive i diversi aspetti in molte sue opere. Nelle sue memorie Strong Opinions, egli nota che anche la moglie e il figlio erano sinisteti, poiché associavano colori particolari a determinate lettere. Nel 1940 si trasferì negli Stati Uniti e nel 1945 prese la cittadinanza americana. Da quel momento egli scrisse in inglese e tradusse in questa lingua alcune delle sue opere precedenti. Insegnò letteratura russa per undici anni presso la Cornell University di Ithaca e negli ultimi anni visse in Svizzera, a Montreux, dove alternò la sua attività letteraria con quella delle appassionate ricerche di entomologo. Morì a Montreux in Svizzera nel 1977. La prima produzione: l'ibrido culturale Iniziò scrivendo liriche di stampo simbolista e nel 1926 uscì il suo primo romanzo dal titolo Mašen'ka al quale seguirono, nel 1928, Re, donna, fante che vuol essere una parodia del romanzo tradizionale. Nel 1929 pubblicò una storia sugli scacchi, argomento prediletto da Nabokov, ricco di metafore, dal titolo La difesa al quale fecero seguito L'occhio nel 1930 che narra, in stile pirandelliano, la vicenda di un russo emigrato a Berlino. Nel 1932 pubblica sulla falsariga di un poliziesco Camera oscura, nel 1933 un romanzo dal tono enigmatico, Gloria e nel 1935 Invito a una decapitazione che sembra ispirato ad alcuni dei racconti kafkiani. Tuttavia nel 1959, nella prefazione alla nuova edizione americana del romanzo, Nabokov afferma che a quei tempi addirittura ignorava l'esistenza del grande autore che sarebbe poi divenuto uno dei suoi punti di riferimento. È da sottolineare come l'edizione che leggiamo oggi di Invito a una decapitazione non sia l'opera edita in russo nel '35, bensì la traduzione, con diversi ritocchi stilistici e anche contenutistici, che l'autore fece, insieme a suo figlio, per il mercato americano appunto nel 1959. In questi romanzi si avverte l'ibrida cultura di Nabokov che ripropone i temi della letteratura russa, come quello dello sdoppiamento esistenziale di Dostoevskij e del grottesco di Gogol', fondandoli con le nuove forme che, tra le due guerre, stavano rivoluzionando l'idea stessa del romanzo. La seconda produzione: la nuova realtà sociale Un ulteriore approfondimento della già intensa ricerca formale di Nabokov, si ebbe con il passaggio alla lingua inglese e soprattutto con il contatto della diversa realtà sociale che lo scrittore si trova ad affrontare dal 1940 vivendo negli Stati Uniti. La frammentazione dell' identità individuale nella società contemporanea diventerà il tema fondamentale della narrativa di Nabokov dando luogo alla scrittura di romanzi come La vera vita di Sebastian Knight (The real life of Sebastian Knight) nel 1941, I bastardi (Bend Sinister) nel 1949 e in seguito i romanzi di vita americana. I romanzi di vita americana Nel 1955 venne pubblicato con grande successo il romanzo Lolita che fece conoscere Nabokov ad un pubblico mondiale offrendo una perfetta immagine "interna" dell'America, con i suoi miti e le sue ossessioni, soprattutto il sesso. Il romanzo ebbe molta influenza sugli stessi narratori americani della nuova generazione e, in modo particolare, su John Barth. Dopo Pnin del 1957 che esplorava in modo ironico la realtà dei colleges americani, lo scrittore riprende il tema producendo, nel 1962, una delle sue opere formalmente più mature, Fuoco pallido (Pale fire). Segue, nel 1969, Ada o ardore (Ada or ardor: A family chronicle) che offre una suggestiva sintesi dell'arte di Nabokov. Ritornano in questo romanzo, stravolti da una scrittura ironica, tutti i temi dello scrittore: l'ambigua duplicità della realtà, la passione del gioco, del puzzle, l'ossessione del sesso. I racconti e gli ultimi romanzi Tra i racconti vanno citati quelli raccolti in La dozzina di Nabokov (Nabokov's dozen) del 1958 e in Il quartetto di Nabokov (Nabokov's quartet) del 1967 mentre tra i romanzi più tardi Cose trasparenti (Transparent things) del 1973, Guarda gli arlecchini (Look at the arlequins) del 1974 e Parla, ricordo (Speak, memory) del 1967 che è la ricerca autobiografica del passato russo cancellato dalla storia. I saggi critici e le traduzioni Nabokov fu anche un eccellente critico di letteratura russa e a lui dobbiamo il bellissimo saggio su Nikolaj Gogol' del 1944. Altri saggi su scrittori europei dell'Ottocento e del Novecento sono stati raccolti postumi nel 1980 nell'opera Lezioni di letteratura. Tra le traduzioni inglesi si ricorda quella commentata dell'Evgenij Onegin di Puškin. Nabokov e l'entomologia La sua carriera di entomologo fu altrettanto notevole. Nel 1940 gli fu affidato l'incarico di organizzare la collezione di farfalle al Museo di Zoologia Comparata dell'università di Harvard. I suoi scritti in questo campo sono molto tecnici. Questa tecnicità, combinata al fatto che la sua specializzazione era il genere Polyommatini della famiglia Lycaenidae, relativamente poco attraente, ha comportato che questo lato della sua vita sia rimasto poco esplorato dagli ammiratori delle sue opere letterarie. Il paleontologo e saggista Stephen Jay Gould ha discusso l'entomologia di Nabokov in un saggio ristampato nel libro I Have Landed. Gould rileva che Nabokov è stato occasionalmente uno scienziato 'retrogrado', non accettando mai, ad esempio, che la genetica o il numero di cromosomi potesse essere un valido modo per distinguere le varie specie di insetti. Alcuni ammiratori di Nabokov hanno provato a riconoscere un valore letterario a tali lavori scientifici, rileva ancora Gould. Altri hanno sostenuto che la sua opera scientifica ha dato un contributo fondamentale alla sua opera letteraria. Gould afferma invece che entrambe traggono origine dall'amore di Nabokov per i dettagli, l'osservazione e la simmetria. Opere Romanzi Romanzi e racconti scritti in russo * (1926) Mašen'ka (Masenka) * (1928) Korol', dama, valet (Re donna fante) * (1930) Zaščita Lužina (La difesa di Lužin) * (1930) Sogljadataj (L'occhio) * (1932) Podvig * (1932) Kamera Obskura (Camera oscura) * (1936) Otčajanie (Disperazione) * (1937) Dar (Il dono) * (1938) Priglašenie na kazn (Invito a una decapitazione) Romanzi scritti in inglese * (1941) The Real Life of Sebastian Knight (La vera vita di Sebastiano Knight) * (1947) Bend Sinister (I bastardi) * (1955) Lolita * (1957) Pnin (Pnin) * (1962) Pale Fire (Fuoco pallido) * (1969) Ada or Ardor: A Family Chronicle (Ada o ardore) * (1972) Transparent Things (Cose trasparenti) * (1974) Look at the Harlequins! * (1977) The Original of Laura Racconti * (1929) Vozvraščenie Čorba: Rasskazy i stichi, Cinque storie brevi e ventiquattro poesie da "V. Sirin". * (1947) Nine Stories * (1956) Vesna v Fial'te i drugie rasskazy * (1958) Nabokov's Dozen: A Collection of Thirteen Stories * (1966) Nabokov's Quartet * (1968) Nabokov's Congeries * (1973) A Russian Beauty and Other Stories * (1975) Tyrants Destroyed and Other Stories * (1976) Details of a Sunset and Other Stories * (1995) The Stories of Vladimir Nabokov - Collezione completa di tutti i racconti Note 1^ La data di nascita di Nabokov, secondo il calendario giuliano è il 10 aprile. La data equivalente in quello gregoriano era il 22 aprile, ma fu cambiata nell'23 aprile nel 1900, sebbene la Russia non abbia adottato il calendario gregoriano fino al 1918. Di conseguenza la sua data di nascita può essere considerata a buon diritto il 22 aprile, come affermano certe fonti, ma è oggi generalmente accettata la data del 23 aprile. Collegamenti esterni *Nabokov Library *Approfondimento biografico *Brano tratto da Lolita *Lolita- Scheda film di Kubrick *Lolita: Scheda libro Categoria:Autori Categoria:Russia Categoria:Stati Uniti